


Vạt nắng giữa trời mây giăng

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Elrond và Glorfindel nghĩ Erestor cần có thêm phụ tá. Giả định Lindir không phải nhạc sĩ, và mối quan hệ của cậu với Erestor không phải xung khắc ghét bỏ nhau
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Erestor & Glorfindel, Erestor & Gildor Inglorion, Erestor & Lindir (Tolkien), Erestor (Tolkien) & Original Male Character(s), Lindir & Gildor Inglorion
Kudos: 2





	Vạt nắng giữa trời mây giăng

**Author's Note:**

> Một oneshot ngắn nhằm nghỉ ngơi thư giãn, trước khi bạn tác giả quay lại với đống fic tối tăm máu me đang lấp dở. Viết với mục đích người người nhà nhà yêu thương Erestor là chính, nên không có mạch truyện cụ thể, chỉ là vài mảnh đời sống thường nhật ở Imladris. Có thể hơi buồn ngủ tào lao cù nhây ở một số đoạn

**Một.**

“Eres, ta có chuyện cần trao đổi với cậu.” Elrond buộc mình phải lên tiếng, sau khi đã suy nghĩ rất lung từ hai hôm trước, hắng giọng hơn chục lần, và bắt vị Quân sư trưởng tóc đen trước mặt chờ đợi trong bứt rứt gần chục phút. Erestor có vẻ rất muốn chấm mực để tiếp tục công việc phê duyệt dang dở, song nỗi bồn chồn trước vẻ nghiêm trọng đặc biệt của Lãnh chúa đã giữ tay cậu ta (lẫn cây bút) ở yên một chỗ.

“Vâng, Lãnh chúa cứ nói.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris đáp ngay. Elrond xoắn lọn tóc quanh ngón trỏ, cố tỏ ra thật điềm đạm bình tĩnh, trong khi cặp đồng tử đen láy kia xoáy chặt vào ngài, nửa hoài nghi nửa lo lắng tột độ. Không cần đọc tâm trí, Elrond cũng phần nào đoán được những suy nghĩ đang vụt qua đầu Erestor. Hầu hết là tin tức tăm tối hoặc quyết định tàn nhẫn. Ngài khẽ thở dài, ép bản thân phải chấm dứt bầu không khí căng thẳng này ngay lập tức trước khi nảy sinh hiểu lầm đáng tiếc nào đó.

“Ta thiết nghĩ cậu cần thêm vài Tiên – ý ta là một hoặc hai Tiên đáng tin cậy, để phụ giúp công việc bàn giấy.” Lãnh chúa Imladris nói. “Ta và Glor đã thảo luận chuyện này nhiều lần, cả hai đều nhất trí rằng không thể để cậu suốt ngày lủi thủi giam mình trong thư viện hoặc thư phòng, tự do thức xuyên đêm và bỏ bữa, bạn đồng hành duy nhất là giấy da bút mực. Từ sau lần cậu phải vào y viện gần một tháng, ta cho rằng sẽ tốt hơn nếu có Tiên nào đó gánh bớt việc, đồng thời nhắc nhở cậu sống điều độ.”

Cây bút lông trên tay Erestor trượt đi, rơi xuống mặt bàn với một âm thanh khô khốc. Elrond dễ dàng cảm nhận được dòng thác dữ dội hợp từ hàng trăm hàng ngàn lời phản đối chực ập tới nhấn chìm ngài. Vị Bán Tiên vô thức ngả người ra sau rồi nắm chặt lấy tay vịn ghế – dẫu hai người đã gắn bó khăng khít nhiều năm, hiểu rõ nhau từng li từng tí, cơn giận bộc phát của Erestor vẫn là một điều gì đó hết sức khủng khiếp (và hiếm hoi). Hơn nữa cậu vẫn chưa bình phục hẳn, ngài sợ mình sẽ khiến cậu bức xúc mà đổ bệnh trở lại.

Một giây yên lặng mà như cả trăm năm đã trôi qua. Cuối cùng Quân sư trưởng lặng lẽ nhặt cây bút, gác ngay ngắn lên thành lọ mực, đoạn ngồi thẳng người, hai bàn tay đan chặt vào nhau trên xấp công văn chi chít chữ.

Elrond hít một hơi nặng nhọc. Ngài căng mình, sẵn sàng những biện pháp xoa dịu hòng đối phó với dòng thác kinh hoàng nọ.

“Vậy ra Lãnh chúa cho rằng tôi không đáng tin tưởng để làm việc một mình. Hoặc quá vô dụng nên cần người giúp đỡ, giám sát mọi nơi mọi lúc.” Erestor nói lạnh tanh, tóc mái rũ xuống quanh khuôn mặt xanh xao như một quầng mây ảm đạm. “Tôi nhớ chúng ta đã thống nhất khi ngài phong tôi làm Quân sư trưởng Imladris. Tôi chỉ có _một_ đề nghị là được phép làm việc độc lập, không cần cố vấn hay thư ký khác trợ giúp, và ngài chấp thuận không đắn đo. Giờ ngài lại gợi ý rằng tôi nên có vài kẻ phiền toái chia sẻ thư phòng và thư viện với mình?”

“Đừng nhìn nhận tiêu cực như vậy, Eres. Không phải cố vấn nào trong hội đồng cũng phiền toái.” Elrond chật vật giữ giọng mình ở đúng tông. Ngài muốn duy trì cuộc đối thoại này như hai người bạn, thay vì Lãnh chúa ra lệnh cho Quân sư. Ngài không quên các cố vấn kì cựu từng kịch liệt phản đối lễ phong danh ra sao, chỉ vì xuất thân bình thường cùng quá khứ không mấy sáng sủa của Erestor ở Eregion. Đến tận bây giờ, ngài thỉnh thoảng vẫn bận lòng về những tiếng xì xầm của đám học giả sau lưng Erestor. “Ta chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ năng lực của cậu. Ta thực lòng tin tưởng Quân sư trưởng của mình cũng như ta thực lòng yêu mến cậu ta, thành thử ta không thể để cậu ta tiếp tục hành hạ bản thân. Công việc sẽ nhẹ nhàng, nhanh chóng hơn nếu có người phụ giúp – không cần nhiều, chỉ là những việc vặt như thu thập báo cáo, sao chép công văn, chuẩn bị giấy mực,…”

“Tôi rất cảm kích thưa Lãnh chúa, nhưng tôi không thể cứ nửa phút lại phải quay ra nhắc nhở hoặc trả lời câu hỏi linh tinh nào đó. Tôi cần tập trung tuyệt đối khi làm việc, tốt nhất Lãnh chúa nên để tôi một mình. Tôi hứa từ nay sẽ sắp xếp thời gian biểu hợp lí hơn…”

“Không được.” Elrond cắt ngang, hơi hối hận khi thấy vẻ sững sờ trên mặt người đối diện. Song ngài khó thể quay đầu bỏ cuộc. “Câu vừa rồi cậu hứa lần này là lần thứ mấy vậy, Eres? Năm nào ta cũng nghe nó, nhưng được vài hôm mọi chuyện lại đâu vào đấy, cậu vẫn bỏ bữa để sống bằng trà thảo dược, thư phòng vẫn sáng đèn cả đêm bất chấp tình hình sức khoẻ tồi tệ. Nếu cậu không màng đến bản thân, thì cũng nên dành vài phút nghĩ đến những người đang phát điên vì lo sợ cho cậu. Không ai muốn thấy người mình yêu thương phải nằm trong y viện cả tháng.”

Rõ ràng ngài đã đánh trúng chỗ. Dòng thác giận dữ trong Erestor không còn gầm thét điên cuồng như vài phút trước. Chàng Tiên tóc đen cúi đầu tránh ánh mắt ngài, thấp đến độ những lọn tóc mượt xoà lên mặt bàn. Cậu ta ấm ức làu bàu gì đó nghe như “Chuyện ăn uống, ngài biết là tôi bị mất vị giác mà…”

“Trở lại chủ đề tìm cố vấn làm việc chung, cậu có muốn đề xuất ai không? Hay là để ta chọn?” Elrond kiên nhẫn hỏi.

“Tôi có thể hoàn thành công việc một mình, thưa Lãnh chúa.” Erestor ương bướng đáp. “Chúng ta chốt vấn đề này lại được không? Tôi vẫn làm việc độc lập cả ngàn năm nay, tới giờ vẫn chưa có chuyện đáng tiếc nào xảy ra.”

“Chưa thôi.” Elrond nhấn mạnh. “Cậu nghĩ ta sẽ giương mắt đợi nó xảy r-”

Tiếng gõ cửa rất mạnh vọng đến ngắt ngang lời ngài. Vì đã quá quen thuộc với khung giờ và kiểu gõ, thành thử hai người thừa biết vị khách “xuất hiện đúng lúc” này là ai. Erestor mím môi, cựa quậy vẻ không thoải mái, trong khi Lãnh chúa có phần khấp khởi vì đồng minh của ngài đã tới. Dẫu không thể phủ nhận cảm giác tội lỗi khi bắt ép Erestor, ngài vẫn nghĩ đề xuất nọ là tốt nhất cho cậu ta.

“Mời vào.” Lãnh chúa Imladris lên tiếng, chưa dứt lời thì hai cánh cửa đã mở tung và một cái đầu vàng óng thò vào. Nụ cười của Glorfindel khiến không gian ảm đạm bừng sáng, tựa luồng gió mùa xuân ngập tràn sức sống vừa thốc qua phòng, cuốn đi mọi nỗi căng thẳng, hờn giận lẫn bất bình. Không có dấu vết mệt mỏi hay chán chường vương trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của Kẻ diệt Balrog, dẫu anh vừa trải qua bốn giờ ở sân tập kiếm và nhà luyện quân. Đối với Elrond, Glorfindel thi thoảng khá ồn ào phiền phức, song ngài thực lòng yêu mến mọi thứ thuộc về chàng chiến binh đầy nhiệt huyết ấy. Anh ta là vầng dương rực rỡ của Imladris, mang niềm vui và ánh sáng đến mọi nơi mình ghé qua (tuy nhiên đừng để suy nghĩ này đến tai Glorfindel, hắn sẽ huyên thuyên tự ca ngợi bản thân cả năm không biết chán). Hơn nữa Glorfindel là Tiên duy nhất sốt sắng chia sẻ cùng ngài chủ đề quan tâm yêu thương Erestor, cùng vài bí mật sâu kín chỉ ba người biết.

“Chào buổi sáng, Lãnh chúa, Quân sư trưởng yêu dấu-” Glorfindel nhanh chóng chuyển từ cười mỉm sang cười toét đến tận mang tai, và xáp lại cố hôn Erestor như thường lệ – hôn từ trán xuống hai gò má ửng hồng, phớt lờ những vết bút đâm không nương tình cùng những tiếng càu nhàu phản đối lấy lệ. Có vẻ hôm nay Kẻ diệt Balrog đang trong tâm trạng phấn khích cao độ, bằng chứng là anh ta quay sang hôn cả Lãnh chúa, tiện tay nghịch lọn tóc mái của ngài.

Elrond nén cười, đẩy nhẹ chàng Tiên cao hứng kia ra. “Anh không sợ Eres ghen à?”

“Tôi với hắn đã có gì đâu.” Người bên bàn đối diện cáu kỉnh nói, giấu nửa khuôn mặt đỏ bừng phản chủ sau xấp giấy da. Glorfindel nhìn cảnh đó và nhếch mép cười có chút ám muội, đoạn quay sang ngài: “Ban nãy có gì mà hai người tranh luận gay gắt thế? Tôi đi dưới lầu còn nghe thấy.”

“Eres kiên quyết không chọn thêm phụ tá, dù ta đã cố gắng thuyết phục.” Lãnh chúa Imladris vào thẳng vấn đề. Ngài cảm thấy mình đã vòng vo quá đủ trong sáng hôm nay.

Chiến binh tóc vàng nhíu mày, đăm đăm nhìn Erestor một lúc. Đoạn anh ta chống tay tựa hẳn vào cạnh bàn, hơi ngả người về phía trước. “Sao vậy Eres? Lãnh chúa nghĩ việc đó sẽ cải thiện cái nếp sinh hoạt đáng báo động của cậu, và tôi đồng quan điểm với ngài. Cậu sẽ có nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi thư giãn hơn nếu sẻ bớt công việc với Tiên khác, thay vì cứ tất bật ngược xuôi một cách không đáng như thế. Tin tôi đi, một khi cậu chịu thử, cậu sẽ hối hận ngay vì đã không thử sớm hơn. Không có gì sai trái khi một Tiên chúa cảm thấy lười biế… à không, cảm thấy cần tìm phụ tá. Như đội phó Cullass vẫn viết báo cáo và tổ chức tuần tra hộ tôi đấy thôi.” Glorfindel nói với giọng dỗ dành như thể Erestor là tiểu Tiên. Elrond phải cố không bật cười trước vẻ mặt rất kịch của anh ta, song Quân sư trưởng tóc đen có vẻ vô cùng bực bội, như thể sẵn sàng ăn tươi nuốt sống Glorfindel.

“Tôi. Không. Thể.” Cuối cùng cậu đáp ngắn gọn, nhả từng chữ vào bầu không ngột ngạt.

Glorfindel trao đổi ánh mắt với Elrond. Cả hai đều biết Erestor đã nỗ lực nén xuống những câu đáp thật chua cay. Dấu hiệu cho thấy cậu ta sắp tới giới hạn. Nếu còn cố kéo dài chủ đề, rất có thể Erestor sẽ lập tức đứng dậy bỏ về phòng, ở lì trong đó vài ngày và phớt lờ nỗ lực làm lành của họ.

_Tôi bắt đầu cảm nhận được sát khí rồi._ Glorfindel nói qua tâm tưởng. _Thôi buông tha cho Eres hôm nay đi, khi nào cậu ấy bình tĩnh lại chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục._

_Anh đừng quên trước mặt là một trong những Tiên cứng đầu khó bảo nhất Trung Địa, dẫu nổi nóng hay bình tĩnh thì cậu ta vẫn một mực cự tuyệt thế thôi._ Elrond ái ngại đáp. Rất khó lay chuyển Erestor một khi cậu ta đã quyết chuyện gì đó. Nếu giờ ngài đứng lên đập bàn, sau đó yêu cầu một cách lạnh lùng, đầy đe doạ lẫn ép buộc theo phong cách Lãnh chúa, có lẽ cậu sẽ cam chịu tuân lệnh, song ngài không thích mọi chuyện diễn ra như vậy.

“Mâm xôi này ngon ghê, Lãnh chúa còn nữa không?” Glorfindel đột ngột lên tiếng chẳng ăn nhập gì, đồng thời chìa cho ngài cái tô rỗng còn dính vài vệt nước quả. Nhân lúc ngài không để ý vì quá chú tâm vào việc thuyết phục Erestor, anh ta đã khoắng sạch mọi thứ trong tô. Mất chưa đầy năm phút.

Trước sự sửng sốt của Quân sư trưởng và vẻ ngỡ ngàng không sao tin được của Kẻ diệt Balrog, vị Lãnh chúa nổi tiếng lịch thiệp, điềm đạm, tao nhã mà cả Trung Địa ngưỡng mộ đã bật dậy cốc đầu Glorfindel một cách đầy cay cú.

“Củ khoai tây chết tiệt háu ăn này!” Ngài không thể ngăn mình bật thốt giận dữ. “Chỗ mâm xôi đó ta vốn định…”

“Lãnh chúa Elrond, nếu ngài muốn ăn mâm xôi thì để tôi gọi người mang lên thêm.” Erestor đề nghị, hẳn cậu nghĩ ngài đột nhiên hành động bất thường như thế là do tiếc mớ quả chưa kịp ăn. “Không cần phải giận đến vậy.”

“Không phải, Eres, ta không tham ăn đến độ nổi khùng vì mất tô mâm xôi…” Elrond vất vả tìm lí do nào đó có vẻ thuyết phục, nhằm giấu đi sự thật. _May mà ta chưa nói hớ,_ vị lãnh chúa thầm nghĩ. Cơn nóng bừng bắt đầu lan từ gò má sang tai ngài, trong lúc Glorfindel giả vờ ôm đầu than vãn rằng sọ anh ta suýt nứt đôi, và rằng Lãnh chúa có cú đánh sánh ngang cây búa chiến.

_Chỉ là giả vờ để đổi chủ đề, ngài có cần mạnh tay như thế không?_ Giọng Glorfindel ai oán vọng qua tâm trí ngài. _Thôi, xem như tôi chịu thiệt một chút, hi sinh để ba người chúng ta có một ngày bình yên._

_Thứ duy nhất vừa hi sinh ở đây là mớ mâm xôi. Có thể anh chỉ muốn giả vờ, nhưng cái tô rỗng lại là sự thật._ Elrond đốp lại. _Ta vốn định dụ Eres ăn thêm gì đó ngoài trà thảo dược trong lúc cả hai cùng làm việc. Chỗ mâm xôi đó là để “nuôi” cậu ta và anh thản nhiên chén đẫy._

“Xin lỗi, tôi không biết.” Glorfindel bối rối vò mái tóc vàng, vẻ hối tiếc rõ rệt. “Để tôi xuống bếp lấy thêm.”

“‘Lấy thêm’ chứ đừng ‘lấy trộm.’ Ta nghe các đầu bếp cằn nhằn quá đủ về tên Tiên tóc vàng nào đó hay chôm đồ ăn vụng rồi.” Elrond cảnh báo. Hình ảnh Glorfindel lúng ta lúng túng, một tay vò tóc một tay cầm cái tô rỗng khá buồn cười, nhưng ngài vẫn phải giữ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc hòng bù lại giây phút mất hình tượng vừa rồi. Khi kín đáo nhìn qua khoé mắt, ngài thấy nụ cười nhẹ hiếm hoi trên môi Quân sư trưởng. Bất chấp những lời châm chọc, ánh nhìn cậu ta dành cho chàng chiến binh luôn rất dịu dàng.

Dù vẫn giận thói tự tung tự tác của Glorfindel, ngài cũng phải công nhận vụ lộn xộn này đã giúp họ chấm dứt chủ đề chọn phụ tá sắp đi vào ngõ cụt kia. _Tuy nhiên không thể nhân nhượng Erestor mãi được. Rồi sẽ có ngày ta phải khơi lại chủ đề ấy._

“Phải rồi, tôi quên chưa báo với hai người.” Glorfindel đột nhiên vỗ trán khi đã bước một chân qua ngưỡng cửa. “Gildor gửi quạ nhắn chiều nay ngài ta sẽ về đến Imladris. Nhưng chấn động hơn, ngài ta dẫn theo một Tiên trẻ từ Cảng Xám, không nói rõ là Tiên nam hay Tiên nữ.”

Cái tin đặc biệt ấy lập tức khiến bộ ba quên khuấy những vấn đề về phụ tá và sống điều độ. Dĩ nhiên Glorfindel – kẻ luôn hứng thú tột độ với chuyện tình cảm lăng nhăng của Gildor Inglorion – nán lại bàn tán chán chê gần nửa tiếng rồi mới xuống bếp lấy mâm xôi.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hai.**

Gildor dám thề trước Valar rằng ngài chưa từng gặp Tiên nào kiệm lời như cậu Tiên đang lầm lũi dắt ngựa phía sau ngài. Cuộc hành trình từ Cảng Xám đến Imladris kéo dài gần hai mươi ngày, nhờ ân huệ của Valar họ không chạm trán toán Orc nào. Trong quãng thời gian đủ để hai kẻ xa lạ trở thành bạn thân ấy, cậu ta không nói gì khác ngoài hai từ “cảm ơn” và “xin lỗi”. Hoạ hoằn lắm thì “thưa ngài.” Mới đầu vị Tiên tóc bạch kim còn cố gợi chuyện, song rốt cuộc ngài cũng phát ngán việc tự nói tự đáp một mình. Mười lăm ngày đồng hành trong yên lặng tuyệt đối, ngài thấy thế còn ít khó xử hơn việc nỗ lực làm thân. Có vẻ cậu Tiên trẻ – Lindir nếu ngài nhớ đúng – cũng đồng quan điểm. Cậu ta tạo cho ngài cảm tưởng người bên cạnh đang bước đi trong cõi xa xôi nào đó thuộc về kí ức và những giấc mơ huyền diệu.

Círdan bảo Lindir vốn lưu lạc từ nhỏ, khi Sauron dấy lửa chiến tranh suốt mười năm ở Eriador. _Biến cố ấy khiến cậu ta trở thành thế này cũng dễ hiểu._ Gildor thầm nghĩ, khó thể ngăn mình quay lại nhìn cậu Tiên. Với khuôn mặt thanh tú, dáng người mảnh dẻ cùng mái tóc đen mượt dài ngang lưng, cậu gợi nhắc ngài về một Tiên khác từng băng mình qua chiến trường Eregion. Chỉ khác là đôi mắt của Quân sư trưởng Imladris luôn phủ một quầng mây tối, khuôn mặt lạnh lùng hơn, nghiêm nghị hơn cậu Tiên non nớt có phần ngây thơ này. Gildor tưởng tượng Erestor thời trẻ chắc cũng gần giống vậy, thuở nỗi đau mất mát chưa tước đi phần ánh sáng trong cậu.

“Cẩn thận, đoạn phía trước khá dốc và nhiều khe lạch. Chú ý đừng để ngựa của cậu hụt chân, nó chưa từng đến Imladris nên không quen đường.” Gildor nhắc nhở. Ngài dễ dàng nhận ra mặt đất dưới chân đang nghiêng dần, chạy thoai thoải men theo vách núi um tùm cỏ dại. Sau vài trận mưa kéo dài, bầu trời cuối hạ đầu thu lại trở nên trong trẻo, tinh khôi, sắc xanh lơ êm dịu trải ra trên cánh rừng sồi xanh ngút. Cách một quãng họ lại bắt gặp một khe suối nhỏ vắt ngang nền đá, chảy ra từ những hố vũng còn đọng nước do đợt mưa lớn hồi cuối tuần, lặng lẽ đổ xuống vách núi sâu hút.

Khúc ca trầm trầm ngọt ngào của dòng Bruinen vẳng qua khe lá, như nước mát gột sạch bụi đất, xoa dịu những thớ cơ mỏi mệt sau nhiều lý đường đằng đẵng. Vị Tiên đưa tin mỉm cười, nóng lòng được trò chuyện cùng những người bạn vong niên lâu ngày không gặp, được hơ tay bên ngọn lửa ấm áp reo vui trong Sảnh Lửa và được vùi mình trong chăn nệm ấm cúng thoảng hương hoa dại. Chốn Nương Thân Cuối Cùng chỉ còn cách họ không quá một dặm đường núi.

Trái với sự hân hoan được trở về Imladris của ngài, Lindir bắt đầu lâm vào trạng thái lo âu căng thẳng cực độ. Không cần nói ra, cách cậu ta loay hoay nhìn phải nhìn trái cũng đủ bộc lộ nỗi bồn chồn không yên. Gildor chẳng lạ gì biểu cảm ấy – ngài và đoàn Tiên đưa tin đã hộ tống không biết bao nhiêu dân tha hương, kẻ lưu lạc đến Imladris khi nơi này vừa thành lập. _Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi._ Ngài nghĩ, quyết định không trấn an hay phân tán sự chú ý của cậu ta, vì biết đáp lại mình sẽ chỉ có im lặng.

Chừng nửa giờ sau, con đường mòn thân thuộc đã hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Gildor nghe trái tim mình bừng lên một niềm vui rộn rã, như muốn hoà ca với dòng thác đang reo mừng bên kia Cầu Đá. Ngài thận trọng dắt ngựa xuống phía đầu cầu, vượt qua vài mô đất khúc khuỷu um tùm cây bụi. Cậu Tiên trẻ bám sát theo ngài, khéo léo tránh những tảng đá đầy rêu trơn nhẫy, không gặp bất cứ trở ngại gì. Ngài đưa dây cương cho hai Tiên chờ sẵn, căn dặn vài câu về tính khí của con ngựa mượn từ Cảng Xám, rồi ra hiệu cho Lindir nối bước mình. Cậu ta hoàn toàn phớt lờ hai Tiên đang xì xào bàn tán, bước lên cầu với vẻ quan ngại như thể bên dưới là núi đao biển lửa.

“Đừng lo. Nếu cậu rơi xuống nước, Lãnh chúa Elrond sẽ đưa cậu lên ngay lập tức.” Gildor mỉm cười, gạt đi vài câu đùa hơi ác ý vừa nảy ra trong đầu. “Dòng Bruinen tuân lệnh ngài, một trong ba Người Mang Nhẫn. Nó sẽ chỉ nhấn chìm kẻ thù và những vị khách không mời.”

Lời ngài có vẻ không lọt qua tai Lindir được chữ nào, vì cậu ta vẫn nhích từng bước thận trọng, mắt dán xuống dòng nước sủi bọt cuồn cuộn đập vào chân cầu. Dĩ nhiên không một tiếng hồi đáp dẫu chỉ là ậm ừ trong cổ họng. Vị Tiên tóc bạch kim thở hắt ra, hơi bực bội. Dường cậu ta với chàng Tiên chăm chú lắng nghe đầy lễ phép trong căn sảnh của Círdan là hai người hoàn toàn khác biệt. _Hoặc mình bị ghét cũng nên._ Gildor ngán ngẩm nghĩ, tự hỏi mình đã làm gì khiến tên nhóc này ác cảm đến vậy.

“Mừng trở về, Gildor Inglorion. Lãnh chúa Elrond đang đợi ngài ở Sảnh Chính.” Giọng trong veo của Quân sư trưởng Imladris cất lên ngay khi ngài vừa bước qua vòm cổng. Erestor hơi cúi đầu và đặt tay lên ngực theo đúng phép tắc, song Gildor thích đáp lại lời chào khách sáo ấy theo cách riêng của mình hơn. Ngài tiến lại, vòng tay ôm lấy vị cố vấn tóc đen. Ôm siết thật chặt, đủ để nhận ra cậu ta gầy hơn lần gần nhất ngài ghé Imladris.

“Thật tốt vì được gặp lại cậu, Quân sư trưởng.” Gildor thì thào, hít vào mùi hương lan chuông thơm ngát trên tóc cậu. “Những lời xã giao để sau đi. Tôi có chuyển cho cậu vài thứ từ thư viện của ngài Círdan.”

Gildor luôn thích thấy khuôn mặt bừng sáng khi nghe đến sách vở của Erestor. Song lúc ngài buông cậu ra, chưa kịp nói gì thêm, một cú đấm bất thình lình đã giáng vào vai khiến ngài suýt ngã ngửa xuống thềm đá. Khẽ làu bàu rủa củ khoai tây đần, ngài vung tay đấm đáp trả, mạnh đến mức khớp ngón tê rần. Vị Quân sư trưởng thở dài, quan sát quang cảnh điên khùng trước mặt với vẻ châm biếm xen lẫn ngao ngán.

“Chưa tới nỗi già run tay nhỉ, Gildor.” Glorfindel vừa cười vừa xoa bả vai. “Ai bảo ngài ôm ấp Quân sư trưởng của tôi giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật.”

“Tôi nhớ Lãnh chúa Elrond chưa từng cấm tôi ôm Erestor.” Gildor khịt mũi. “Tôi cũng nhớ Erestor chưa hề công nhận cậu ấy thuộc về bất cứ củ khoai tây đần biến thái nào.”

“Hai người bớt nói nhảm được chưa? Lãnh chúa đang đợi.” Erestor cằn nhằn. Rồi đột nhiên cậu nhướng mày nhìn qua vai Gildor, phát hiện chàng Tiên trẻ đầy bối rối đang nép mình bên thành cầu.

Để mặc Glorfindel và Gildor đôi co, Erestor quay người bước về phía Cầu Đá, đổi cả giọng lẫn thái độ: “Cậu hẳn là Lindir, Tiên được Círdan Người Đóng Tàu gửi tới học việc. Xin thứ lỗi cho những trò điên rồ vừa rồi. Chào mừng đến Chốn Nương Thân Cuối Cùng. Ta là Erestor, cai quản hội đồng cố vấn. Vị Tiên tóc vàng kia là Glorfindel, Thống lĩnh đội quân của Imladris…”

“…và là đoá hoa vàng xinh đẹp quý giá của thung lũng, một trong những chiến binh oai phong tài giỏi nhất Trung Địa, niềm mơ ước của hàng ngàn Tiên nữ.” Glorfindel thêm vào.

Lindir từ từ giở mũ trùm nhìn quanh, hoàn toàn không màng đến lời tự ca ngợi chối tai của Glorfindel. Cậu ta luôn tỏ ra cảnh giác thái quá, như thể xung quanh cậu lúc nào cũng có một bầy thú dữ chực nhảy xổ vào. Ngẩn ngơ ngắm quang cảnh lạ lẫm trước mặt một hồi, ánh mắt cậu hướng trở lại Erestor, rồi gắn chặt vào vị Quân sư trưởng. Cặp đồng tử xám mở to sững sờ, hai bờ vai mảnh dẻ khẽ run rẩy, và môi cậu mấp máy không thành tiếng, như thể vừa phát hiện sự kiện khủng khiếp nào đó liên quan tới Erestor. Chuỗi biểu cảm kì quặc nọ không khỏi thu hút sự chú ý từ Glorfindel và Gildor.

“Thực ra tôi cứ nghĩ ngài sẽ dẫn về một Tiên nữ trẻ trung xinh đẹp cơ.” Chiến binh tóc vàng rì rầm, huých nhẹ vào sườn Gildor. “Nhưng tạm gác vụ đó lại. Tên nhóc ấy bị gì thế kia? Kinh hoàng trước vẻ lạnh lùng đáng sợ của Quân sư trưởng à?”

“Tôi cũng không rõ. Suốt hành trình Lindir còn chẳng thèm giở mũ trùm nhìn thẳng tôi lấy một cái, tôi khó thể nắm bắt được tâm trí cậu ta.” Gildor hạ giọng, tò mò quan sát xem tên nhóc ấy sắp làm gì. Nếu cậu ta định giở trò với Erestor, thanh kiếm của ngài sẽ không nương tình.

“Sao thế?” Erestor dịu dàng hỏi. Vì cậu quay lưng lại hai người, nên không thể thấy biểu cảm. Không gì qua mắt được Quân sư trưởng Imladris, nếu tên nhóc Lindir nọ có ý đồ bất chính, Erestor hẳn đã dễ dàng nhận ra và đề phòng. Đằng này cậu lại tiến sát hơn. Gildor bắt đầu nghĩ đến tình huống hai người đó là họ hàng xa, bởi khuôn mặt và khí chất hao hao nhau.

“Anh là Erestor… ở Eregion, phải không?” Lindir khó nhọc cất lời. Đối với Gildor, việc tên nhóc này nói rành rọt được một câu dài vẫn là điều vô cùng mới mẻ. “Con trai của Quân sư Duvainor. Hai người sống trong căn nhà gỗ bên bìa rừng, gần đó có một cái hồ…”

“Đúng cả, ngoại trừ việc ta là con nuôi chứ không phải con ruột của thầy ấy. Chúng ta từng gặp nhau sao?” Erestor hỏi lại. Giọng vị cố vấn tóc đen có vẻ xúc động bất thường, không giống sự lãnh đạm thường nhật.

Trước sự kinh ngạc tột độ của cả ba vị Tiên, Lindir đột ngột nhào đến ôm chầm lấy Erestor, hệt như đứa em trai bổ nhào ra cửa ôm người anh vắng nhà lâu ngày. “Gặp được anh rồi…” Cậu Tiên trẻ nghẹn giọng nói, và cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại suốt. Quân sư trưởng Imladris hơi sững sờ, song vài giây sau cậu đã ôm đáp lại tên nhóc, xoa nhẹ lên lưng nó nhằm trấn an. Gildor chưa từng thấy khuôn mặt Erestor giãn ra như vậy, cũng như chưa thấy cậu có cử chỉ thân mật với ai khác ngoài Lãnh chúa và Glorfindel. Huống gì đây chỉ là một Tiên trẻ xa lạ từ Cảng Xám, lần đầu tiên đặt chân đến thung lũng…

Bên cạnh ngài, Glorfindel nhấp nha nhấp nhỏm như ngồi trên chảo lửa. “Thằng nhóc đó nghĩ cái quái gì vậy?” Chiến binh tóc vàng hẳn đã phóng đến chỗ hai người kia nếu Gildor không vươn tay ngăn lại. “Rốt cuộc mối quan hệ giữa nó và Eres là thế nào? Sao nó dám ôm ấp Quân sư trưởng của tôi ngay giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật?”

“Từ từ sẽ biết.” Gildor nói, chật vật túm áo Glorfindel. Bình thường Erestor rất ghét đụng chạm, nếu là Tiên khác nhào tới ôm kiểu đó sẽ bị ăn tát hoặc đạp thẳng xuống Bruinen. “Chính tôi cũng đang thắc mắc tương tự, Círdan không hề nhắc chuyện cậu ta có quen Erestor. Có lẽ lát nữa mọi thứ sẽ sáng tỏ hơn, khi chúng ta gặp Lãnh chúa Elrond. Kiểu gì tên nhóc này cũng phải giải trình với ngài.”

“Chưa gì tôi đã biết nó là một thằng nhóc vô phép khó ưa.” Chàng Tiên tóc vàng nghiến răng đầy giận dữ. “Nếu nó muốn học việc ở Imladris, trước tiên nên nhớ rằng không phải ai muốn ôm Eres cũng được.”  
.  
.  
.  
**Ba.**

Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm qua Erestor cảm thấy không thể tập trung, dù đã thử đủ cách. Anh cầm xấp báo cáo lên vài lần rồi lại đặt xuống bàn, cây bút lông vẫn gác yên trên thành lọ mực. Vầng trăng non đang xế dần, bốn bề tuyệt đối tĩnh lặng, chỉ có tiếng côn trùng rỉ rả trong kẽ lá. Ước chừng khoảng bốn giờ nữa sẽ đến bình minh, và vị Quân sư trưởng vẫn chưa xử lí xong số công văn hôm trước – thường anh chỉ mất độ một giờ để giải quyết chúng. Anh tự nhủ là do có quá nhiều sự kiện đáng lưu tâm vừa xảy ra, bắt đầu từ lúc Lãnh chúa Elrond đề nghị anh chọn thêm phụ tá, sau đó là sự xuất hiện của Lindir.

Vị cố vấn tóc đen khẽ xuýt xoa vì làn gió đêm vừa lùa qua cửa sổ để ngỏ, như những ngón tay giá buốt hất tung hai tấm màn mỏng. Anh rướn người khép cửa, thấy hơi thở mình bốc khói trong bầu không lạnh lẽo. Sương khuya rỏ xuống đọng trên bệ cửa và lan can, lấp lánh như ngọc trắng dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc. Erestor lặng ngắm quang cảnh huyền ảo ấy một lúc, tựa hẳn vào khung cửa.

Anh bất giác nhớ đến hơi ấm từ cái ôm lúc chiều, khi cậu Tiên trẻ nhào đến anh. Ngay từ khoảnh khắc chạm mặt, Erestor đã loáng thoáng nhận ra mối liên kết vô hình giữa họ – mối liên kết anh chưa từng có với Tiên nào kể từ khi thành lập Imladris, dẫu là hai người bạn thân thiết nhất. Sự tồn tại của nó chỉ những Tiên từng lớn lên trên cùng một vùng đất mới hiểu được.

Lindir còn quá trẻ, chưa trải đời, thành thử cậu ta không biết giải thích thế nào về mối liên kết trên khi Lãnh chúa hỏi chuyện. Những gì cậu trình bày ở Sảnh Chính chỉ là một phần nhỏ, khách quan – về việc cha cậu là người cung cấp giấy mực cho Quân sư Duvainor, thỉnh thoảng cậu nhóc đi cùng cha đến bìa rừng và thấy Erestor từ đằng xa.

_Eregion, Eregion tươi đẹp. Khi định mệnh lụi tàn chưa phủ bóng lên kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil._ Quân sư trưởng Imladris để dòng kí ức tự do chảy trong tâm tưởng. Sự hiện diện của Lindir gợi lại trong anh tuổi thơ bên những khu rừng xanh ngút, những hồ nước trong vắt như pha lê, những mùa thu ẩm ướt mưa dầm và những mùa hạ ngọt ngào hương quả. Hơn thế nữa, gắn liền với kỉ niệm về cảnh vật là hình bóng thân thuộc anh vẫn khắc khoải nhớ thương, trong căn nhà gỗ tách biệt chỉ có hai thầy trò…

Tiếng bước chân phía cầu thang vẳng lại, kéo Erestor khỏi dòng hồi tưởng. Mới đầu anh nghĩ là lính gác đổi ca, song nó càng lúc càng tiến gần – những bước chân dè dặt đi một chốc lại dừng, tựa như người nọ bị lạc đường. _Kẻ nào lang thang đêm hôm khuya khoắt thế nhỉ?_ Chàng Tiên tóc đen tự hỏi, nhẹ nhàng tiến đến bên cửa. Tiếng chân đã ngưng hẳn lúc chỉ còn cách phòng anh một quãng.

Quân sư trưởng Imladris hé cửa và nhìn thật nhanh qua khe hẹp.

Anh không biết nên thở phào nhẹ nhõm hay thở dài ngán ngẩm. Người đang ngồi co ro dưới nền, tựa lưng vào tường ngay bên dưới ngọn đuốc cháy rực là Lindir. Cậu ta khoác tấm áo choàng đi đường rộng thùng thình bên ngoài bộ đồ ngủ và đi chân trần, không rõ định bày trò gì giữa lúc cả thung lũng đang say giấc.

“Lindir.” Erestor gọi khẽ, để không đánh động lính gác đầu bên kia hành lang. “Cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy? Lẽ ra giờ này cậu phải ở yên trên giường mới đúng.”

“Anh…Erestor?” Cậu nhóc lập tức bật dậy như lò xo, nhưng không vội vàng chạy lại. “Em xin lỗi vì đã phá giấc ngủ của anh. Em không biết đây là phòng Quân sư… chỉ là em quên lối từ chuồng ngựa về phòng.”

“Lại đây kẻo lạnh. Không phiền nhiễu gì đâu, kiểu gì ta cũng phải thức tới sáng để duyệt công văn.” Erestor vẫy tay với cậu Tiên trẻ, không khỏi quan ngại vì hành lang hun hút gió lùa. “Vào đi và cho ta biết cậu xuống chuồng ngựa lúc nửa đêm có âm mưu gì.”

Khi Lindir bước ra quầng sáng, Erestor nhận thấy khuôn mặt non nớt kia đang đỏ dừ, đến tận mang tai. “Nói ra Quân sư đừng cười. Em chỉ muốn thăm con ngựa của mình một chút. Em nuôi nó từ nhỏ và có vài thông lệ hằng ngày, ví dụ như đêm nào cũng nói chuyện một hồi.” Lindir ngắc ngứ, lùa tay qua mái tóc đen dài tới khi chúng rối bù. “Vả lại em thấy hơi ngột ngạt, có lẽ do đã quen với căn phòng hướng ra đại dương ở Cảng Xám. Phòng mới chỉ có một cửa sổ và còn hướng vào cầu thang. Em không dám xin Lãnh chúa Elrond đổi phòng, mới ngày đầu tiên đến Imladris mà đã đòi hỏi như vậy là bất lịch sự, cho nên…”

“Và vì không dám xin đổi phòng nên cậu quyết định lang thang hết buổi tối lạnh?” Erestor nhún vai, ra hiệu cho Lindir vàotrong. Anh khơi lại lò sưởi và đặt ấm nước lên hai thanh lò gác ngang. “Dù sao cậu cũng đã tới đây, coi như khách ghé thăm ta vậy. Dùng chút trà nóng cho ấm người.”

“Để em giúp anh. Hũ trà trên nóc kệ kia phải không ạ?” Cậu Tiên trẻ vội vàng lên tiếng sau khi cởi áo choàng vắt lên thành ghế. Nhận được cái gật đầu của Erestor, cậu nhón chân với lấy cái hũ đầy ắp những lá thảo dược khô quắt queo, cùng khay ấm tách bên cạnh. Cậu nhóc thuần thục lau ấm, cẩn trọng bỏ lượng lá vừa đủ, rồi sắp ra khay cùng hai cái ly sạch. Erestor vừa thu dọn bớt sách vở công văn ngổn ngang trên bàn vừa quan sát cậu ta qua khoé mắt. _Hẳn cậu nhóc thường bị ngài Círdan sai vặt._ Anh bất giác mỉm cười. Khá lâu rồi thư phòng quạnh quẽ của anh không có ai viếng thăm, nhất là vào giờ này.

“Cậu chưa làm lễ trưởng thành đúng không?” Quân sư trưởng Imladris hỏi cho có chuyện. “Cậu có vẻ gắn bó với Cảng Xám, sao lại chọn đến Imladris học việc?”

“Vâng, em còn phải đợi sáu mươi năm nữa.” Cậu Tiên đáp, trong lúc tích cực bỏ thêm củi vào lò, làm bắn lên những đốm than hồng rực rỡ. Hơi ấm lan theo những bức tường, xua tan cái lạnh băng giá ban nãy còn ngự trị căn phòng. “Em rất thích cuộc sống ở cảng, nhưng lại không phù hợp với việc đóng tàu. Khi em nhận ra niềm say mê được trở thành một học giả, ngài Círdan gợi ý em nên tới Imladris, ngôi nhà của vị Tiên chúa uyên bác nhất Trung Địa. Đúng lúc đó lão Tiên già lăng nhăng kia ghé qua, và ngài Círdan gửi em cho lão.”

Erestor mất vài giây mới nhận ra “lão Tiên già lăng nhăng” là để chỉ ai. “Suỵt, đừng để cụm từ này đến tai Gildor.” Vị cố vấn tóc đen nhắc nhở. “Cậu có vẻ không thích ngài ấy nhỉ… Thỉnh thoảng Gildor hơi bất thường một chút, song đối với ta, ngài ấy là người bạn đáng tin cậy hơn bất kì ai. Gildor đã giúp đỡ ta rất nhiều trong cuộc chiến ở Eregion.”

“Nhưng em không ưa những kẻ lăng nhăng tán tỉnh hết người này đến người khác.” Lindir ương bướng đáp. Trong khoảnh khắc, Erestor thấy chính bản thân mình phản chiếu trong cậu Tiên trẻ. Chính anh cũng hay nói giọng tương tự, mỗi khi Lãnh chúa đề nghị gì đó liên quan đến sống điều độ.

Đúng lúc đó tiếng nước reo vẳng tới. Cậu Tiên lẹ làng nhắc ấm nước sôi rót vào bình trà, chẳng mấy chốc mùi hương thơm ngát, hăng ngọt đặc trưng đã toả khắp phòng. Một cảm giác kì lạ – giống như thư thái pha chút bối rối lan dần trong trái tim vốn lãnh đạm của vị Quân sư trưởng. Anh không nghĩ có ngày mình lại chia sẻ không gian riêng tư với một Tiên khác, hoàn toàn tự nhiên và thoải mái, không phải do hoàn cảnh ép buộc. Nói cách khác, anh thích ở bên cậu Tiên đồng hương này. Cậu ta là hiện thân của kí ức êm đềm, của những điều thân thuộc anh đã để mất từ rất lâu về trước.

“Quân sư trưởng đang bận phải không ạ?” Lindir dè dặt hỏi, mắt hướng về những xấp công văn ngổn ngang trên bàn. Cậu ta vẫn chưa đụng đến tách trà của mình. “Lẽ ra em không nên làm phiền, còn bắt Quân sư phải bỏ thời gian tiếp đón mình. Nếu được, em muốn…”

“Nếu muốn về phòng, ta có thể chỉ đường cho cậu.” Erestor đề nghị khi thấy cậu ta bỏ lửng câu nói. “Cậu hẳn rất mệt sau hành trình dài như thế, không nên để thiếu ngủ. Ngày mai ta và Lãnh chúa sẽ chọn ra một cố vấn kì cựu để cậu theo học việc.”

“Lúc này em không ngủ được. Em không biết nên giải thích thế nào, song có một cảm giác khá kì quặc, nửa như rạo rực nửa như bồn chồn, bắt đầu trỗi dậy từ lúc biết anh là chàng Tiên ở Eregion năm xưa. Em đã luôn muốn được gặp anh, được trò chuyện cùng anh như thế này. Cha em… kể về anh và Quân sư Duvainor rất nhiều. Ông thực lòng ngưỡng mộ các học giả.” Cậu Tiên cụp mắt xuống, tóc mái xoã quanh. “Ông ấy, rồi đến hai anh trai sinh đôi của em đều gia nhập đội quân bảo vệ Ost-in-Edhil, khi Chúa Tể Bóng Tối Sauron bắt đầu hướng về Eregion. Em không bao giờ gặp lại họ, cũng như không bao giờ được thấy lại những khu rừng xanh tươi nơi quê nhà. Tất cả đều đã cháy rụi. Anh là Tiên Eregion duy nhất em biết vẫn còn sống đến bây giờ.”

“Chiều ngược lại cũng tương tự. Ta những tưởng sẽ không còn ai chia sẻ cùng mình mối liên kết với vùng đất bị lãng quên ấy.” Erestor nhẹ giọng. Anh đột nhiên muốn vươn tay xoa đầu cậu nhóc, nhưng rồi nghĩ như thế sẽ khiến cậu ngại thêm. “Ta không biết cậu, nhưng khi chạm mặt ở Cầu Đá, kì lạ thay ta lại có cảm tưởng chúng ta từng gặp nhau trước đây.”

“Thực ra em muốn trở thành học giả một phần cũng vì những câu chuyện của cha mình.” Lindir nói, giọng đã hơi nghèn nghẹn và bờ vai nhỏ bé run nhẹ. “Em vẫn luôn cảm thấy cô đơn, đúng hơn là lạc lõng ở Cảng Xám, dù mọi người đối đãi với em rất tốt. Em không thể lí giải được vì sao mình lại có những cảm xúc ấy. Giờ em đã phần nào hiểu được – và tìm được một người giúp em khoả lấp nỗi lạc lõng bấy lâu nay.”

“Chốn Nương Thân Cuối Cùng vốn được lập nên để bảo vệ, lưu giữ và xoa dịu. Đó cũng là trách nhiệm của ta, của những Tiên điều hành Imladris.” Erestor nói. “Ta rất cảm kích vì có thể làm được gì đó cho đồng hương của mình. Ta từng trải qua cảm giác cô độc tương tự, ta hiểu nỗi đau cùng sự dày vò dai dẳng từ nó. Hi vọng từ nay cậu sẽ cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn. Cậu vẫn còn trẻ, đừng để cảm xúc tiêu cực tước đi những ngày tháng bình yên mà cậu xứng đáng được tận hưởng.”

“Cảm ơn Quân sư trưởng.” Lindir đáp, ủ tay quanh tách trà đã nguội. Cậu lần chần một lát rồi nhấc lên uống một hơi cạn sạch. “Em sẽ luôn ghi nhớ lời khuyên của anh, và cả buổi tối hôm nay.”

Trong lúc cậu Tiên nói, Erestor đã để ý bầu trời bên ngoài đang hửng dần, thế chỗ cho ánh trăng bạc ban nãy là thứ ánh sáng ngà ngà đặc trưng của thời khắc chuyển giao. Hai đỉnh núi lam sẫm phía Đông mỗi lúc một rõ dần, nổi hẳn lên giữa nền trời phớt xanh trong trẻo. Sương mù là là dâng trên dòng Bruinen, chẳng mấy chốc đã bao phủ cả ngọn thác, Cầu Đá và khu rừng sồi cạnh nhà luyện quân. Bình minh sắp rạng. Anh dễ dàng ngửi thấy mùi hương đặc trưng chỉ có ở buổi sớm tinh mơ, khi những vì sao chưa mờ hẳn, khi cây lá còn đẫm sương khuya và bốn bề chìm trong màn sương trắng xoá.

“Gần sáng rồi. Cậu có muốn trở về phòng không?” Erestor quay lại với cậu Tiên trẻ. “Chỉ cần đi hết hành lang này, xuống cầu thang rồi rẽ phải hai lần. Phòng cậu ở dãy nhà có mái vòm che phía trước, sát bên có hàng cây du và một tháp nước.”

“Em có thể giúp Quân sư giải quyết mớ giấy tờ đó. Cứ xem như đây là hình phạt vì em đã làm mất thời gian của anh.” Lindir đột nhiên nói, hướng mắt về phía bàn làm việc. Thật khó tin cậu ta vẫn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, không có dấu hiệu mệt mỏi hay buồn ngủ. “Em biết mỗi báo cáo đều phải sao chép lại một bản để lưu trữ. Một mình anh làm hết thì quá vất vả. Đừng lo, em từng phụ giúp thủ thư ở Cảng Xám, ngài ấy vẫn bắt em làm những việc kiểu này.”

Vị cố vấn tóc đen nhướng mày. Nếu là kẻ khác, dù có thuyết phục thế nào anh cũng không dám giao việc. Song có gì đó trong cách khẩn nài của Lindir làm anh _muốn_ thử tin cậu ta. _Mình không còn thời gian._ Chưa đầy hai giờ nữa anh sẽ phải trình báo cáo lên Lãnh chúa. Suốt từng ấy năm anh chưa bao giờ khất việc hoặc trễ nải, anh không muốn Lãnh chúa thất vọng – hơn nữa ngài sẽ lại tìm được cớ bắt anh chọn thêm phụ tá.

“Lại đây, viết thử vài dòng ta xem. Vị thủ thư hẳn đã dạy cậu cách đo và đánh dấu các dòng trên giấy da.” Erestor vẫy tay với Lindir, cậu Tiên trẻ lập tức sốt sắng đến bên bàn, chấm mực rồi viết lên một mảnh giấy bỏ. _Hơi thiếu lực, không quá cầu kì bay bướm như các học giả kì cựu, nhưng đáp ứng điều kiện rõ ràng dễ đọc._ Chàng Tiên tóc đen thầm đánh giá.

“Thế này có ổn không ạ?” Lindir khấp khởi nhìn lên. Trong thoáng chốc, Erestor như thấy lại quá khứ của chính mình – anh cũng từng nhìn lên thầy Duvainor hệt như vậy, khi thầy dạy anh những kĩ năng đầu tiên…

“Tạm được. Nếu chỉ sao chép báo cáo để lưu trữ thì không cần phải quá kì công.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris khẽ đáp. “Giờ trong khi ta duyệt nốt, cậu có thể giúp ta sao lại mười trang này… nhớ cẩn thận với lề và dòng. Cậu có thể tìm thấy dao rọc giấy, thước và sáp ong trong ngăn bàn bên trái. Còn một lọ mực nữa trên giá sách đằng kia, nếu dùng phải kiểm tra xem nó có bị vón cục chưa.”

“Vâng.” Lindir đáp gọn, bắt đầu tất bật với những trang giấy da.

“Còn một chuyện nữa, Lindir này…”

“Vâng?”

“Ta nghĩ không cần thảo luận với Lãnh chúa Elrond để chọn người dạy cậu đâu.” Erestor thả lỏng, nở một nụ cười hiếm hoi. “Ta biết cậu sẽ theo học việc với ai rồi.”  
.  
.  
.

**Kết.**

Thấm thoắt đã năm năm trôi qua kể từ ngày Lindir đặt chân đến Imladris, và kể từ cái đêm Erestor cho phép cậu Tiên trẻ phụ giúp mình.

Vào khoảnh khắc đó, cả hai đều nhận thấy mối dây liên kết thầm lặng giữa họ đã thắt chặt thêm một chút. Mới đầu Lãnh chúa còn tỏ ý quan ngại khi Quân sư trưởng – người vốn đã bận trăm công ngàn việc – đề nghị để Lindir theo học cùng anh. Song một thời gian sau, ngài phải công nhận đó là lựa chọn sáng suốt, bởi cậu nhóc ấy có thể đảm nhiệm hai vai trò cùng một lúc, vừa là người học việc vừa là phụ tá của Quân sư. Dĩ nhiên cậu ta tiến bộ rất nhanh, chẳng mấy chốc đã được Erestor giao thêm vài trọng trách khác ngoài sao chép công văn thư tịch.

Sau một thời gian tiếp xúc, Elrond để ý Lindir chỉ tỏ ra ngoan ngoãn hiền lành khi ở trước mặt ngài và Erestor. Còn với những cư dân khác cậu ta hành xử có phần tinh quái, thỉnh thoảng lại buông lời châm chọc khá chua cay. Elrond thiết nghĩ cậu ta giống như bản sao trẻ trung hơn, ít buồn bã hơn của Quân sư trưởng. Cậu ta bù lại những phần Erestor thiếu hoặc đã đánh mất trong cuộc chiến, và chia sẻ cùng Erestor những phần tương đồng. Giữa hai người không bao giờ thiếu chuyện để nói, cũng chưa từng có bất đồng ý kiến. Thỉnh thoảng ngài cũng hơi ghen tị với độ hoà hợp ấy.

“Ngài không cảm thấy bị quên lãng sao? Hai người đó gần như ở cạnh nhau cả ngày lẫn đêm.” Glorfindel lên tiếng, vẻ ấm ức hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ khi anh ta nhìn theo hướng mắt Elrond, tới hai vị Tiên tóc đen đang mải mê nói chuyện trước cửa thư viện. Anh ta không thể bày trò trêu ghẹo Erestor trên hành lang như trước, vì Quân sư trưởng luôn có Lindir đi cùng.

“Không hề, Glor. Chỉ là đôi khi thấy hơi thiếu vắng.” Lãnh chúa Imladris từ tốn đáp, mỉm cười với chiến binh tóc vàng. “Ta thực lòng yên tâm khi Erestor có một người để san sẻ bớt gánh nặng – cả trong công việc lẫn trong trái tim. Bấy lâu nay cậu ấy vẫn giữ riêng những mảnh quá khứ về Eregion không thể tâm sự cùng chúng ta. Chỉ có Tiên đồng hương mới hiểu thấu được chúng.”

“Tôi biết.” Glorfindel thả mình ngồi hẳn xuống trường kỉ, giống như một con mèo vàng chán nản. “Nhưng đôi lúc tôi sợ rằng Eres sẽ ngày một xa cách khỏi chúng ta. Những gì chúng ta không làm được, Lindir đã làm thay, kể cả việc nhắc nhở Eres sống điều độ. Đúng là tôi từng ủng hộ Eres chọn thêm phụ tá, nhưng tên nhóc này…”

“…cậu ta khiến anh có mặc cảm thua thiệt.” Elrond nói nốt, vỗ vai Glorfindel vẻ thông cảm, dù ngài rất muốn nói anh ta là củ khoai tây đần. Phải rất đần mới không nhìn thấy ánh mắt dịu dàng và gò má ửng hồng của Erestor mỗi lần hai người chạm mặt. Dẫu thân thiết với ai, tình yêu của chàng Tiên tóc đen vẫn chỉ hướng về một người. “Đừng lo, có mới nới cũ nào phải kiểu sống của Quân sư trưởng. Ở bên Eres hơn hai ngàn năm mà anh còn không hiểu tính cậu ta sao? Rồi sẽ có những lúc Lindir không thể thay thế ai đó trong trái tim cậu ấy.”

“Ngài lạc quan quá đấy, Lãnh chúa.” Kẻ diệt Balrog uể oải đáp, nhìn ra vùng thung lũng xám xịt, ảm đạm. Hôm đó là một ngày ẩm ướt cuối thu, gió lạnh thổi hun hút còn bầu trời giăng đầy mây xám chì. Hàng sồi trước cửa thư phòng ngả nghiêng, oằn mình trước từng đợt gió cuồng nộ liên tục đổi chiều. Dãy Núi Sương Mù phía xa đã chìm trong màn mưa trắng xoá – chẳng bao lâu nữa cơn giông sẽ kéo tới Imladris. Glorfindel vốn yêu thích những ngày nắng đẹp cùng những buổi hoàng hôn khô ráo, rực rỡ. Thành thử thời tiết u ám cũng khiến tâm trạng anh ta buồn bã theo

“Ta cứ nghĩ lạc quan phải là phong cách của đoá hoa vàng mới đúng.” Elrond bật cười, kéo cao cổ áo để ngăn gió lạnh. “Suy cho cùng, Eres đâu có tỏ vẻ buồn thảm mỗi khi anh phi ngựa đi tuần cùng đội phó Cullass, cùng đấu kiếm, uống rượu, cười đùa với cậu ta và chia sẻ những chuyện về huấn luyện binh sĩ chỉ hai người biết.”

“Cullass khác. Cậu ta không nhằng nhẵng bám theo tôi mọi lúc mọi nơi. Giữa chúng tôi chỉ là tình đồng đội đơn thuần.” Glorfindel phản đối, nhưng không được hăng hái lắm.

“Lãnh chúa, đây là những thư tịch ngài yêu cầu. Hiếm khi thấy anh chịu ngồi yên một chỗ đấy Glorfindel.” Giọng trong veo vọng đến cùng lúc với tiếng khép cửa. Erestor đã rời thư viện và có mặt sau lưng họ lúc nào không hay, tay ôm một chồng sách nặng trịch, có những cuốn gáy còn vương đầy bụi.

Elrond vội đứng dậy đón lấy chồng sách cổ. “Cảm ơn cậu nhiều, Eres. Vất vả cho cậu rồi.” Ngài nói, xoa nhẹ bàn tay gầy của vị cố vấn, đồng thời gạt đi một dải mạng nhện bám sau vai cậu. Glorfindel bắt đầu hắng giọng liên tục.

“Cậu đến đúng lúc lắm Eres. Có kẻ đang trong tâm trạng rầu rĩ vì tự so mình với một cậu Tiên học việc. Ta nói gì hắn cũng không nghe.” Lãnh chúa Imladris nói nhỏ, khẽ hất mặt về phía trường kỉ. Erestor nhướng mày vẻ không tin nổi, cặp đồng tử đen láy mở to đầy ngạc nhiên. Nhưng rồi cậu cũng gật đầu tỏ ý đã hiểu và bước tới.

“Ban nãy tôi có gặp Cullass. Cậu ta muốn tìm anh để bàn về đợt kiểm kê vũ khí trong kho.” Erestor nói, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bên chàng Tiên tóc vàng (người đang mang một vẻ mặt nửa hờn dỗi nửa ấm ức như tiểu Tiên bị cấm túc). _Thật trùng hợp, ta vừa nhắc tới mối quan hệ giữa Glorfindel và Cullass vài phút trước._ Elrond thầm nghĩ, lơ đãng giở những trang giấy da ố màu trong lúc quan sát hai người.

“Cullass có thể tự tổ chức kiểm tra, hắn cùng đám Tiên tai quái trong đội đảm nhiệm việc này nhiều rồi. Hi vọng Lindir cũng có thể tự soạn thư tịch mà không cần bám dính lấy ‘anh Erestor’ của cậu ta.” Glorfindel làu bàu, trong khi vị Quân sư trưởng cau mày, nhìn Glorfindel lạ lẫm như thể anh ta phát điên tới nơi. Lãnh chúa Imladris e sẽ có hiểu lầm, đã sẵn sàng can thiệp nếu Erestor đáp trả bằng một câu mỉa mai nào đó. Tuy nhiên có vẻ quãng thời gian có Lindir phụ việc đã giúp cậu bớt xù lông dữ dội – nếu không nói là thư thái, dễ chịu hơn xưa vài phần.

“Dĩ nhiên giờ Lindir có thể tự làm một mình không cần giám sát.” Erestor nhẹ giọng, đặt một tay lên vai Glorfindel. “Hi vọng anh không suy diễn lung tung. Giữa tôi và cậu ấy chỉ là mối liên kết giữa thầy và trò, giữa hai kẻ đồng hương không thể lãng quên vùng đất trong quá khứ. Nếu giờ có một Tiên xuất thân từ Gondolin tới đây, hẳn anh cũng có cảm giác tương tự mà thôi. Suy cho cùng, chính anh và Lãnh chúa đề xuất việc tôi nên tìm phụ tá, giờ lại ủ rũ vì tôi có phụ tá là thế nào?”

“Tôi đâu có suy diễn lung tung.” Chiến binh tóc vàng cựa quậy vẻ không thoải mái. “Chỉ là tôi nhớ cậu. Tôi thừa nhận tôi ghen với tên nhóc ấy vì cậu ta được ở bên cậu, phụ giúp cậu nhiều hơn tôi. Hai người cũng có nhiều điểm chung hơn, ít cãi vã hơn…”

“Anh nhìn thấy bầu trời ngoài kia không?” Quân sư trưởng Imladris đột nhiên nói.

Cả Elrond và Glorfindel đều dễ dàng nhận ra một khoảng mây đen nặng trĩu bị vừa gió thổi tan tác, đủ để mặt trời xuyên qua tầng mây dày đặc, rọi xuống phía thung lũng đối diện những luồng sáng rực rỡ như vàng ròng, với đủ các sắc độ từ chói chang, rạng rỡ đến nhạt nhoà, hư ảo; tựa hồ một đoá mao lương kết từ ánh dương vừa bừng nở trên vùng đất xám mờ xa xôi. Hàng trăm vạt nắng tương ứng với hàng trăm cánh hoa ấy liên tục thay đổi theo chiều gió, theo độ dày mỏng của những dải mây phía trên, dát vàng cho từng viền mây mềm mại và rọi sáng những mảng rừng sồi xanh thẫm, hắt xuống dòng sông ngoằn ngoèo như chỉ bạc ẩn hiện dưới thung lũng, phản chiếu lấp lánh trên những đỉnh núi phủ tuyết vĩnh cửu trải ngút về phương Nam.

“Mỗi người tôi gặp đều là một vạt nắng giữa trời mây giăng như thế.” Erestor mỉm cười, đăm đăm nhìn quang cảnh kì diệu trước mặt. “Tôi những tưởng cuộc đời mình mãi mãi bị màn mây đen giăng kín, cho đến khi biết mọi người. Tất thảy đều vô cùng quan trọng với tôi, dẫu vai trò khác nhau và không ai có thể thay thế ai. Song như anh thấy, có những vạt nắng rộng hơn, dài hơn và rực rỡ hơn những vạt còn lại, cũng như sẽ có những người mà tôi toàn tâm toàn ý hướng về. Tôi thực sự hạnh phúc khi được sống bên người mình yêu quý.”

“Tôi cũng vậy. Thật tốt khi được trở lại Trung Địa và được biết mọi người, dẫu không phải mối quan hệ nào cũng hoàn hảo và chuyện gì cũng suôn sẻ.” Glorfindel khó nhọc nói, giọng đong đầy hối tiếc vì lúc nãy đã nghi ngờ Erestor có mới nới cũ. “Thật tốt khi có thể làm gì đó cho người mình yêu, dẫu chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ. Tôi nghĩ tên nhóc Lindir kia cũng có cảm giác tương tự. Tôi xin lỗi vì đã cả nghĩ về chuyện phụ tá thân thiết.”

Elrond thừa biết chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. Sau từng đó năm quan sát hai người lấp lửng với nhau, ngài hiểu đã đến lúc mình rời khỏi đây, trả lại không gian riêng cho họ. Cũng vì ngài không muốn hai người bạn vong niên chứng kiến mình xúc động như thế nào. Hình tượng Lãnh chúa uy nghiêm, điềm tĩnh không thích hợp để bộc lộ những cảm xúc riêng tư.

_Thật tốt khi có thể làm gì đó cho người mình yêu quý, dẫu chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ. Thật tốt khi có thể nhìn người ấy mỉm cười hạnh phúc, ngay cả khi nụ cười ấy không hướng về mình đi chăng._

_Thật tốt khi có thể làm một vạt nắng giữa trời mây giăng._

Vị lãnh chúa khẽ cười, ôm chồng thư tịch và khẽ khàng lách qua cửa, vừa lúc mái tóc đen huyền ngả hẳn vào mái tóc vàng.

Ngài phát hiện ra Lindir lấp ló phía bên kia hành lang, có vẻ như cậu ta đang chờ Quân sư trưởng. Elrond bèn ra hiệu cho cậu Tiên trẻ theo mình về thư phòng.

Lãnh chúa Imladris thiết nghĩ đã đến lúc “hội quan tâm yêu thương Erestor” cần kết nạp thêm thành viên mới, dù Glorfindel sẽ không thích chút nào.

_**_Hết_** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thực ra với lối kể lể này thì còn có thể dây dưa ra cả chục chuyện khác nữa, nhưng vì còn nhiều hố cần lấp nên thôi cứ lửng lơ ở đây vậy =))


End file.
